Den pro rodinu
by Martianus
Summary: Narcissu ovládl pocit, že se její manželství hroutí, Dobby tluče hlavou o zeď a Severus s Luciusem mají tajnosti…


.

 **Den pro rodinu**

.

Smaragdově zelené plameny divoce zavířily, když se v nich znenadání objevila vysoká štíhlá postava. Narcissa Malfoyová elegantně vystoupila z dokonale vycíděného krbu, odložila cestovní plášť do náruče čekajícího skřítka a letmým pohledem na hodiny v hale zkontrolovala čas.

Půl paté. Pravidelná dámská sešlost tentokrát skončila mnohem dřív, než bývalo zvykem. Hlavní příčinou, na níž se většina Narcissiných přítelkyň (včetně jí samotné) vymluvila, byla večerní módní přehlídka ve prospěch Nemocnice sv. Munga. Ovšem už samotný název: _Kouzelně praktické_ naznačoval, že půjde o záležitost nudnou, neoriginální a veskrze otravnou, ovšem ve srovnání s rozvleklou přednáškou Alecty Carowové, vášnivě obhajující nutnost zásadní reformy kouzelnického školství, se to pořád jevilo jako vrchol letošní společenské sezony.

Narcissa zamyšleně stoupala po schodech do prvního patra.

Krom Alectina skřípavého hlasu jí v hlavě vířily i vzpomínky na všechny zvěsti, které na dámský dýchánek přinesla Lydie Greengrassová. Týkaly se údajného spiknutí mezi bradavickým ředitelem Brumbálem a Nicolasem Flamelem, tím alchymistou, jehož minulost se i při střízlivém pohledu jevila krajně podezřelou. Lydie to s Amandou Goylovou přetřásaly celé odpoledne. Přestože Narcissa nepatřila k ženám, které sbírání klepů povýšily na životní poslání, nedokázala jejich vzrušené štěbetání úplně přeslechnout.

Brumbál něco chystá, to je jisté. Jenže co? Co má to náhlé bratříčkování s tajemným alchymistou, který se už přes pět století snaží nenápadně vtahovat kouzelnické společenství do stále větší izolace, znamenat? Opravdu ji to znepokojovalo. Měla by popostrčit Luciuse, aby využil kontaktů na ministerstvu a celé to nechal prověřit…

„Dobby!" zavolala.

Domácí skřítek se před ní objevil s hlasitým prásknutím, doprovázeným úklonou tak hlubokou, že téměř narazil nosem do podlahy. „Co může Dobby pro svou paní udělat?" zapištěl snaživě.

„Můj manžel už je doma?"

„Pan Lucius se vrátil asi před hodinou a nyní se nachází v knihovně, paní."

Narcissa změnila směr a namísto do svého pokoje zamířila chodbou doleva.

Domácí skřítek jejímu počínání přihlížel se značnou nervozitou. Dlouhými prsty žmoulal cípek bílé utěrky, která mu sloužila místo oblečení, tak intenzivně, až se z velkého písmene „M", ozdobně vyšitého v jejím rohu, třepily nitky.

„Děje se něco, Dobby?" zeptala se Narcissa trochu podrážděně.

Skřítkova tvář nabrala popelavě šedý odstín. „Dobby ví, že je to od něj neodpustitelně nezdvořilé, paní, ale Dobby je přesvědčen, že paní Narcissa by tam teď neměla chodit," vysoukal ze sebe.

Překvapeně nadzdvihla obočí. „A důvod?"

„Pan Malfoy má návštěvu, paní. A nařídil Dobbymu, aby –"

Další otázka rázně proťala vzduch. „Koho?"

„Pana Severuse Snapea, paní," zakňoural skřítek.

Narcissa nechápavě zavrtěla hlavou. Bláznivé stvoření. Co to do něj zase vjelo? „Ráda Severuse uvidím," pronesla nahlas. „A ty nám běž zatím připravit trochu čaje."

Dobby se však nehýbal, jen na ni zíral velikýma vyděšenýma očima. „Paní Narcissa by tam neměla ch-chodit," koktal, roztřesený vlastní opovážlivostí.

„Nesmysl."

„Neměla!" opakoval Dobby zarputile a hned vzápětí vší silou udeřil hlavou o zeď.

„Okamžitě přestaň! Dobře víš, že tohle citové vydírání na mě neplatí!" upozornila Narcissa, když skřítkovo čelo se zaduněním znovu narazilo do zdi. „A zmizni! Už ať jsi v kuchyni!" popohnala ho.

Dobby sklopil dlouhé plandavé uši a poslušně zmizel.

Do knihovny zbývalo sotva pár kroků.

Narcissa už už sahala po klice, když ji v půli pohybu zarazil tichý šum hovoru, doléhající k ní netěsnícími škvírami v dubových zárubních.

Jako první identifikovala hebce přemlouvavý hlas ředitele zmijozelské koleje.

„No tak, Luciusi, přestaň se tvářit tak nepřístupně. Slíbil jsi mi to."

Zostražitěla. Už samotný fakt, že se Severus pokoušel někoho _přemlouvat_ , byl indikátorem, že se děje něco závažného. Tím spíš, když tím někým byl _její_ manžel.

Luciusovu odpověď zaslechla hned vzápětí. „Ano, ale to jsem v sobě měl pár skleniček šampaňského a půl láhve sherry," namítl.

„Zavázal ses _neporušitelným slibem_ ," tlačil na něj dál Severus.

„Slib daný ve tři hodiny ráno ve stavu duševní nezpůsobilosti nemůže být z právního, morálního ani magického hlediska považován za závazný!"

„Luciusi," zapředl znovu Snapeův hedvábný hlas. „Tvrdil jsi, že jsi můj přítel… Tak přestaň dělat drahoty. Uvidíš, nakonec se ti to bude líbit."

Nastala dlouhá pomlka, během níž se Narcissa ujistila, že ji nikdo nepovolaný nemůže zahlédnout, obezřetně se přikradla ke dveřím a s tiše zamumlaným zaklínadlem na ně přitiskla ucho. Ředitel Brumbál i Nicolas Flamel byli pro tuto chvíli zapomenuti.

„To myslíš vážně?" promluvil právě její manžel se silnou pochybností v hlase. „Proč zrovna tady? V knihovně?"

„Co na tom záleží?" zasmál se Snape zvláštním, klokotavým smíchem, který u něj Narcissa nikdy předtím neslyšela. „Ostatně tvrdil jsi, že nikdo není doma," pokračoval profesor lektvarů vemlouvavě.

Narcissu polilo horko.

„Je to absolutní zvrácenost," namítl její manžel, ale podle způsobu, jakým skládal jednotlivá slova k sobě, poznala, že jeho dřívější odpor pomalu slábne.

Rozčilením si málem prokousla ret.

„Dělej, nemáme na to celý den," dolehl k ní Snapeův hlas, jehož tón se z přemlouvajícího dokázal obratem změnit v panovačný. „Přestaň zdržovat a svlékej se!"

Cítila, jak se jí prudce nahrnula krev do hlavy.

S nervydrásající zřetelností slyšela jemné šustění odkládaných šatů. Dokonce podle toho zvuku dokázala odhadnout, o jaký kus Luciusova oděvu se jedná: plášť, sako, vesta… Jemné cinknutí dvou malých kousků kovu o stolní desku prozradilo, že na řadě jsou manžetové knoflíčky a košile…

„Dobře – a teď se otoč," nařizoval Snapeův hlas. „Ať můžu pořádně –"

Dál už neposlouchala. Smrtelně bledá, s třesoucíma se rukama a koleny vypovídajícími službu, se posadila na podlahu. V očích ji pálily slzy, zatímco vyschlé hrdlo svírala bolestná křeč.

Pár minut stačilo, aby se celý její život ocitl vzhůru nohama. Takových let žili s Luciusem ve lži! Vždycky tvrdil, že ji miluje! Že ji nikdy nepodvede s jinou. Že je radostí a světlem jeho života! Že Severus je jenom kamarád ze školy. Přítel, s nímž sdílí zálibu v lektvarech a starobylých formách málo probádané magie…

Ten lhář!

Pokrytec!

Zrádce!

Přesto tomu velká část jí samé odmítala uvěřit! Znovu přitiskla ucho na dveře. _Tohle_ přece _nemůže_ být pravda… Pro všechno musí existovat nějaké… _přijatelné_ vysvětlení…

„Vidíš, říkal jsem, že se ti to nakonec bude líbit," zapředl Snapeův hlas. „Když jsem ho poprvé ukázal Dracovi, byl vysloveně nadšený."

Narcisse se zatmělo před očima. Vlastní ponížení by možná dokázala překousnout a dál předstírat… alespoň na veřejnosti… Jenže teď se jednalo o jejich syna! Nikdy nedovolí, aby ti dva do svých _pochybných hrátek_ jakkoli zatahovali i Draca!

Vstala, pečlivě na sobě urovnala šaty, hrdě vztyčila bradu a energickým pohybem rozrazila dveře.

„Co to má–" pronesla výhružně, slovo „znamenat" jí však odumřelo na rtech. „– máte na sobě, u Merlina?" podařilo se jí dokončit větu odlehčeným konverzačním tónem. Několikrát zamžikala, ale ten nanejvýš nepravděpodobný obrázek tam byl pořád. Severus Snape i její manžel na sobě měli navlečené cosi, co podezřele připomínalo sytě zelené famfrpálové dresy! Ten Luciusův navíc vzadu zdobila veliká stříbrná číslice **5** , což vzbuzovalo absurdní dojem, jako by se její manžel z nějakého záhadného důvodu chystal riskovat své zdraví i pověst na pozici pravého odrážeče.

„Už jsi doma, miláčku?" zeptal se teď poněkud překotně a při pohledu do jejích úžasem rozšířených očí dodal: „Já jsem v tom naprosto nevinně."

Sříbrně vyšitý hádek na jeho prsou tiše zasyčel, opustil spořádaný tvar písmene „S" a s povyplazeným jazýčkem se pokusil zakousnout do vlastního ocasu.

„Za všechno může ON!" – ukázal Dracův otec obviňujícím gestem na zmijozelského ředitele. „Opakovaně mu tvrdím, že je to celé naprostá zvrácenost. Nakonec jsem se nechal přemluvit jenom proto, poněvadž mi slíbil, že budu moci beztrestně srazit Artura Weasleyho potloukem z koštěte. Lucius pohledem zálibně polaskal odrážečskou pálku, nedbale odloženou na několika starých grimoárech.

Severus Snape nesouhlasně trhl rameny. „Obávám se, že s touto interpretací nemohu plně souhlasit. Předně: Tu víkendovou akci s názvem _Den pro rodinu a školu_ jsem nevymyslel já, ale Brumbál! Prý aby se rodiče bradavických žáků navzájem lépe poznali a navázali nová přátelství. A školní rada," vrhl kosý pohled na svého přítele, „mu tu pitomost nadšeně odsouhlasila!"

„Netuším, proč svým rozhořčením stíháš zrovna mne," protáhl Lucius, „já ten návrh nepodpořil. Můžeš si to kdykoli ověřit v zápisu."

V odpověď zmijozelský ředitel jen cosi nesrozumitelného zavrčel.

„Navíc," pokračoval Lucius, „kdo se mě celou dobu snaží přemluvit, abych na sebe ten nesmysl navlékl?"

„Někdo zmijozelskou kolej zastupovat musí!" odsekl Snape. „Těžko můžu o podobnou službu žádat starého Notta nebo Goyla, pod kterým by každé koště pravděpodobně prasklo," dodal kousavě. „Navíc Draco byl představou, že budete nosit stejné barvy, vysloveně nadšený."

Narcissa znovu sklouzla pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Severusův hádek stočený do klubíčka líně zamžoural a v nestřežené chvíli na ni vyplázl rozeklaný jazyk.

„Hlavně, když se dobře bavíte," prohlásila sladce. „Nebudu vás dál zdržovat. Až skončíte, přijďte si do salonku vypít trochu čaje. – Mimochodem, Severusi," zeptala se ne bez jisté zvědavosti, „kolik rodičů se ti do toho nesmyslu už podařilo nalákat?"

Zmijozelský ředitel ve zjevných rozpacích zalistoval poznámkovým blokem. „Abych byl upřímný," začal obezřetně, „za předpokladu, že započítám i vás dva…"

Narcissa udělala krok zpátky do místnosti.

„Nás _dva_?" zopakovala nebezpečně klidně. „Nepředpokládáš doufám, že bych byla tak zpozdilá a souhlasila, že s vámi půjdu hrát famfrpál?! – Nebo, když na to přijde, že bych na sebe vzala _tohle_!" ukázala na další zelené tričko v Severusových rukou.

„Miláčku," přilichotil se Lucius k její skráni, „hraní famfrpálu po tobě samozřejmě nikdo nežádá."

Tázavě k němu pozvedla oči.

„Úplně postačí, když zorganizuješ tu tombolu…"

„ u?" otázala se velice zřetelně.

Na oplátku ji obdařil jedním ze svých nejzářivějších úsměvů. „Dobročinnou. Však víš – hloupá akce, při níž se vybere trocha peněz, které pak škola obratem vyhodí za nějakou zbytečnost…"

Narcissa se v odpověď zatvářila tak, že Severus považoval za nutné zasáhnout.

Opětovně zalistoval poznámkovým blokem. „Nebo bych ti mohl nabídnout místo v koláčovém výboru po boku Molly Weasleyové," nadhodil zamyšleně.

„Vyděrači!" Narcissa mu s ostrým nadechnutím vytrhla zelené tričko z rukou. Hádek na ni spiklenecky zamrkal korálkovýma očima a potom se s bezstarostnou hravostí stočil do nekonečného _uzlu šťastného života_.

„Neveřila bych, že to někdy vyslovím," prohlásila takřka proti své vůli, „ale začínám pochybovat, zda jsme Draca přece jen neměli raději poslat do Kruvalu."

Její manžel si dal velmi záležet, aby jeho tvář neprozradila ani stín vítězoslavného zadostiučinění. _On_ to přece tvrdil od samého začátku! Karkarov sice taky není žádný zázrak, ale přinejmenším do své školy nezatahuje ty stupidní mudlovské svátky. Lucius by dokázal pochopit, že svůj světový den má Země, ptactvo, ženy, děti a učitelé, za jistých okolností byl ochoten tolerovat i svátek hudby a poezie. Proč ale, u všech rarachů, mudlové musí oslavovat také mléko, kávu, šachy a choroby jako Downův syndrom nebo Alzheimerova nemoc? Osobně v tom spatřoval jasný důkaz, že degenerace lidstva je proces s nevyvratitelně tragickým koncem, a jediný další svátek, který byl v tomto kontextu ochoten podpořit, byl Světový den duševního zdraví.

„Brumbál byl vždycky trochu bláznivý," pronesla Narcissa jako by dokázala sledovat tok jeho myšlenek, „teď mám ale neodbytný pocit, že zešílel doopravdy."

„To nic, miláčku," zamumlal její manžel konejšivě. „Dopřejte mi se Severusem rok a slibuji, že Brumbála z toho ředitelského křesla vyštípu, i kdybych…" Jeho pohled mimoděk zabloudil k tmavé polici, na níž se vedle zaprášených kronik a kouzelnických letopisů kupilo i několik starých deníků v ošoupaných kožených deskách. „I kdybych ho měl nechat sežrat baziliškem," dokončil v náhlé inspiraci a rozmarně přitom svou ženu políbil do vlasů.

...

* * *

 _ **Mezinárodní den rodin**_ _,_ _(International Day of Families), slavený_ _15\. května_ _, byl ustanoven na valném shromáždění OSN v roce_ _1994_ _. (Vzhledem k tomu, že děj povídky se odehrává během Harryho prvního ročníku, na jaře roku 1992, je velmi pravděpodobné, že Brumbál při hledání inspirace pro novou školní aktivitu nenápadně použil svůj osobní, ministerstvem neregistrovaný, obraceč času…)_

* * *

Prohlášení: Povídka nebyla napsána za účelem zisku. Postavy a svět patří J. K. Rowlingové a aktuálním držitelům autorských práv. Duševní vlastnictví překladů jmen, názvů a míst náleží Pavlu a Vladimíru Medkovým, kteří její knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložili do češtiny.


End file.
